It All Started With A Game
by redrobot13
Summary: An human!stuck AU i thought of. It features Rose and how she goes through her first year in High School as a freshmen. It has all the beta kids and trolls, but they all haven't met with the exception of Rose, Dave, John, Jade, Karkat, and Kanaya. They is a play at the school and the play is Homestuck. Somehow all the kids end up having to be in the play for one reason or another.


As you walk the cold air hits your face. You can feel a cold coming on.

Besides from getting sick at the beginning of the season, Autumn is such a lovely time of year, its your favorite in fact. All the leaves

changing colours it makes beautiful scenery. Another reason why you choose Autumn is because this is when your school holds

auditions for the school plays. One of the seniors made this one, you can't remember his name though. Something easy to remember

but strange.

Anyways, what the teachers have told you about the play is very vague and unusual. But you always try out for the plays, you mostly

like plays that are fiction. You'd like to get yourself into something of that kind of business. (When you're older of course) You love to

write, when you don't have school you get into writing more seriously. And spend more of your time improving it. So far most of your

work has gone to the school newspaper. You don't find writing articles to really be your "calling". You like to write and read fiction a lot

more, so all of your personal work goes into that.

I guess I should introduce myself while I'm throwing all these facts about me at you.

Hello, my name is Rose Lalonde. Im a 15 year old freshman, currently attending Washington High. My brother, Dave, and I are walking

to school. Dave will catch the bus on most days to sit next to his best friend, John Egbert. But on the days that he doesn't he's either

sick or woke up late. Lucky for you, you're the person who gets to wake him every morning.

"Why's it always this fucking cold? Shit is ridiculous." Dave said in annoyances. "How can you do this everyday?"  
"Maybe if you listened to me when I said, "' Get up, you're going to miss the bus.'" You wouldn't be walking in the cold air for 2 miles with me, now would you?" I said appeasingly.  
"I could be sitting next to John on that warm, big, yellow bus right now. Not getting freezed to death, the only thing that's anywhere near warm on my body are my legs. That's only cuz I'm forced to move them to a mind controlling institute. Ah, yes. If I recall, a certain angry boy told me yesterday morning, the two of you sat there talking, or arguing, about how he should "help" the two of you with your math homework?" I said in a playfully and slightly confused tone.  
"Don't listen to Karkat. He's a known liar. John and I were discussing serious matters that could affect our lives like you would never believe." Dave said, as he showed me how serious it was with waving his hands out in the air to try to resemble some kind of measurement of how important it was.  
"Like trying to copy Karkat's math homework? If you two didn't spend so much time exchanging each other's love for one another in irony all the time, then maybe you wouldn't have to cheat off Karkat, who isn't going to show you his answers because hes in an whole other grade." I said with a little of a smirk,  
"First off, it would be a lot easier if you would let me and John cheat off /you/ the night before. I said we could have a deal, you let us cheat off you and we give you 3 weeks worth of apple juice. And it's called "'Bromance'" You're just bashing on mine and John's awesome friendship cuz you wish you could exchange your love with another guy as passionate as John and I do."  
There was a pause for what Dave just described before I started to laugh.  
"What?" He said confused.  
I tried to take a couple of breaths before saying, "Hahaha, I'm just laughing because it seems more like you've just described a couple less than two guys in a friendship."  
"W-wha- okay no. This is just you showing your heartbreak that you can and never will have something that John and I have."  
"Okay sure, please go on until you feel like you're straight again." I said with laughter still strong in my voice.  
Slowly my laughter fades away, my eye had stopped on the most elegant girl in our school.  
Kanaya Maryam. She was looking calm as ever, as she stopped for traffic at the intersection in front of Dave and I. She was so fabulous. She always looked so well put together. She was just half a foot taller than me, dark, short, brown, hair complimented nicely to her lightish brown skin. She had nice, slightly rounded jade-green eyes, and flesh pink colored lips.  
"Hey there's that Junior that you like Rose Lalonde." Dave said obnoxiously loud.  
"Shhhhh!" I said, and punched him in the arm.  
Kanaya didn't even noticed me punching Dave as she looked right to left to turn down the next street.  
I can't say that it was hard for her to notice me that it was the greatest feeling in the world, but I can live through it. Its the days where her and I have a conversation, and Vriska gets in into our diolonge.  
"Have you even told her yet?" Dave said, looking at me worriedly,  
I took a deep sigh, "No, not yet."  
"She's not going to wait around forever Rose. When you guys are together she's is even hittin' on you! What are you afraid of? You got it in the bag! You gotta take charge. Like the American Revolution. We went in there and fought for our freedom. You gotta be like that, tell that fashionista how you feel, and take charge."  
"I know you're right, it just seems that every time that I try to muster up the courage to ask her. It seems that my words are no better than pasta. And I find myself talking to her about something totally different." I say as I take a deep breath, to somehow clear my mind of the matter.  
We finally reach the school by this time. And there he is, John. Waiting by the door for Dave, along with Karkat.  
"Hey, feel better. You got this," Dave says as he pats me on the shoulder right before he runs off to John. I walk behind the many other students between them and I. I hurry behind the rest of the others, trying to get in before 1st bell.


End file.
